fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episodes
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru) is an anime series based on the manga of same name by Hiro Mashima. Produced by A-1 Pictures Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks, it is directed by Shinji Ishihira, and debuted on TV Tokyo at 7:30, October 12, 2009.Fairy Tail (TV) - Anime News Network It follows the story of Lucy Heartfilia as she seeks to become a member of the famous Fairy Tail Guild. Helped into joining by Natsu Dragneel and Happy, she goes on an array of adventures with them, along with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. The individual episodes are being collected and released on DVD (typically in sets of 3-4) with the first released on January 29, 2010. The first 175 episodes were released on DVD by Pony Canyon on a monthly basis. Episodes 176-226 were released on DVDs bundled together with volumes of Monthly Fairy Tail Magazine. Currently, episodes 227 onwards are being released on DVD and bundled together with volumes of Monthly Fairy Tail Collection. At Sakura Con 2011, Funimation Entertainment announced that they had acquired the license to the first 48 episodes of Fairy Tail. In sets of 12 episodes each, on Blu-ray and DVD combo packs, they released Part 1 on November 22, 2011, Part 2 on December 27, 2011, Part 3 on January 31, 2012 and Part 4 on March 20, 2012. At Otakon 2012, Funimation announced the licencing of the next 24 episodes. As with the first 48 episodes, they were released in sets of 12 episodes each, on Blu-ray and DVD combo packs, with Part 5 on July 23, 2013 and Part 6 on August 20, 2013. It was announced on March 2, 2013 that the anime will end on March 30, 2013 after 175 episodes. On March 4, 2013, Mashima announced on his Twitter account that the anime will not end yet and reruns of the anime will begin airing on TV Tokyo under the title Fairy Tail Best on April 4, 2013. On July 11, 2013, Mashima tweeted that he will start the "sequel" of the FT anime and it will continue due to the amount of support from fans. The sixth issue of 2014 of Weekly Shonen Magazine announced on January 8, that the anime will return in April 2014, and also that Bridge is replacing Satelight as one of the studios animating the series. The thirteenth issue of 2014 Weekly Shonen Magazine announced on March 5, 2014 that the new Fairy Tail anime series would start on April 5, 2014 at 10:30 AM on TV Tokyo. On March 22, 2016, Mashima and the anime team announced through Twitter that the current anime, Fairy Tail (2014), will end on March 26, 2016 after 102 episodes. However, he tweeted that a "new project" for a new series led by him has already begun.https://twitter.com/hiro_mashima/status/712293672541245442 It was later announced that the third series will be Fairy Tail's "final season" which will premiere on October 7, 2018, with the anime production by A-1 Pictures · CloverWorks/Bridge.Fairy Tail TV Anime Gets 'Final Season' in 2018 At Otakon 2013, Funimation announced that they have licensed Fairy Tail episodes 73-175. As with the first 72 episodes, Parts 7-10 were released in sets of 12 episodes each while Parts 11-15 were released in sets of 11 episodes each, on Blu-ray and DVD combo packs, with Part 7 on December 10, 2013, Part 8 on February 4, 2014, Part 9 on March 25, 2014, Part 10 on May 20, 2014, Part 11 on July 15, 2014, Part 12 on September 16, 2014, Part 13 on October 28, 2014, Part 14 on December 2, 2014 and Part 15 on March 15, 2015. FUNimation later licensed episodes of the 2014 anime (no announcement was made). Parts 16-17 were released in sets of 12 episodes, Part 18 with 13 episodes, Part 19 with 14 episodes, and Part 20 with 13 episodes on Blu-ray and DVD combo packs, with Part 16 on August 25, 2015, Part 17 on October 6, 2015, Part 18 on December 1, 2015, Part 19 on March 22, 2016, and Part 20 on June 7, 2016.FUNimation Part 20 Episode Guide Episode List Macao arc Lucy Heartfilia desperately wants to go the Fairy Tail Guild, the most popular (and destructive) guild in Fiore. However, Lucy's luck either turns for the best or worse when she meets Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and other Mages from Fairy Tail. After helping her from a dark Mage, Natsu takes Lucy to the Fairy Tail Guild. However, before she can get used to the crazy things that happen around Fairy Tail, Natsu goes to save his friend Macao Conbolt and she decides to tag along, embarking on her first mission ever. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rofuka Hashiritai. Daybreak arc Natsu tricks Lucy to help him on a mission to steal a book from a corrupted politician. However, they soon learn there is more to the book than meets the eye. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist while the ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Lullaby arc Erza returns to the guild and she forces Natsu and Gray to aid her on a dangerous mission. Sparks fly and mouths drop as Fairy Tail's most powerful team is born. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist while the ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Galuna Island arc Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-Class job, and drag Lucy and Gray along with them to the cursed island of Galuna. Gray and Lyon's past is revealed... And the truth about Galuna Island. The first opening theme of this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist while the first ending theme is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai. The second opening theme is Sense of Wonder by Idoling!! while the second ending theme is Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round by Onelifecrew. |Jan 4|2010|}} ||Feb 8|2010|}} |チェンジリング|Feb 22|2010||BG=FFFF00}} Phantom Lord arc Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza find their guild headquarters destroyed. After speaking to Mirajane, they discover that a guild known as Phantom Lord was responsible, and a war ensues between the two rival guilds. Lucy's past is also slowly revealed... The first opening theme of this arc is Sense of Wonder by Idoling!! while the first ending theme is Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round by Onelifecrew. The second opening theme is Ft. by Funkist while the second ending theme is Gomen ne, watashi by Shiho Nanba. |Mar 8|2010|}} |Apr 26|2010|}} Loke arc The truth about Loke's past, present, and future. The opening theme of this arc is Ft. by Funkist while the ending theme is Gomen ne, watashi by Shiho Nanba. ||May 17|2010|}} Tower of Heaven arc Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team, primarily by abducting Erza and taking her to the Tower of Heaven. There, Erza and her friends must confront Jellal Fernandes, one of Erza's longtime friends gone insane. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... The first opening theme of this arc is Ft. by Funkist while the first ending theme is Gomen ne, watashi by Shiho Nanba. The second opening theme is R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG while the second ending theme is Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa. |Jul 19|2010|}} 、散る|Aug 2|2010|}} Battle of Fairy Tail arc New comrades and new guilds appears! But... Who's the strongest now?! Let's start the grand battle royale of Fairy Tail! The opening theme of this arc is R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG while the ending theme is Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa. The second opening theme is Egao No Mahou by Magic Party while the second ending theme is HOLY SHINE by Daisy X Daisy. ||Aug 9|2010|}} ＆ ||Oct 25|2010|}} Oración Seis arc The Allied Forces Fights the Dark Guild of Oración Seis. The first opening theme of this arc is Egao No Mahou by Magic Party while the first ending theme is HOLY SHINE by Daisy X Daisy. The second opening theme is Fiesta by +Plus while the second ending theme is Be As One by w-inds. 現る！|Nov 8|2010|}} |Nov 29|2010|}} Daphne arc Daphne Traps Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy while Gray betrayed his friends and his guild. The first opening theme of this arc is Fiesta by +Plus while the first ending theme is Be As One by w-inds. The second opening theme is Evidence by Daisy X Daisy while the second ending theme is Lonely Person by ShaNa. Edolas arc Magnolia has disappeared, along with everyone in it, except Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Edolas, another world with insufficient Magic, reversed versions of themselves in Earth Land, and strange turns of events, holds a very mysterious secret that awaits Natsu and the others. The first opening theme of this arc is Evidence by Daisy X Daisy while the first ending theme is Lonely Person by ShaNa. The second opening theme is The Rock City Boy by JAMIL while the second ending theme is Don't think. Feel!!! by Idoling!!. Tenrou Island arc The Fairy Tail Mages have begun their S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, in order to become the next S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. The event will be held on Tenrou Island, the holy ground of the Fairy Tail Guild, with 8 chosen participants and their chosen partners to start the trial. But little do they know that hidden in the island, lies the most powerful and most dangerous entity ever come to existed, who is currently known as the "Black Wizard Zeref," and a Dark Guild called "Grimoire Heart" has appeared to awaken such darkness and despair upon Fairy Tail. What will become of the Fairy Tail members, and will they be capable of stopping Grimoire Heart? The first opening theme of this arc is The Rock City Boy by JAMIL while the first ending theme is Don't think. Feel!!! by Idoling!!. The second opening theme is Towa no Kizuna by Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity while the second ending theme is Kono Te Nobashite by Hi-Fi Camp. The third opening theme is I Wish by Milky Bunny while the third ending theme is Boys Be Ambitious!! by Hi-Fi Camp. |Nov 5|2011|}} X791 arc Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of the Fairy Tail members at the time. Macao Conbolt is the new master, and Fairy Tail is facing a major crisis as the guild's strength has diminished considerably. The opening theme of this arc is I Wish by Milky Bunny while the ending theme is Boys Be Ambitious!! by Hi-Fi Camp. |Mar 24|2012|}} Key of the Starry Sky arc After the core Fairy Tail members have returned, things seem to have gone back to normal. However one day, a mysterious girl looking for Lucy drops by the guild and brings with her a strange memento from her father. Little did they know that that memento is the key to the end of the world, even though it itself is just a piece to the puzzle. Many different plotlines of both old and new faces and factions will arise and when tied together, Fairy Tail must race against time to save the world from destruction. The first opening theme of this arc is Hajimari no Sora by +Plus while the first ending theme is Glitter by Another Infinity ft. Mayumi Morinaga. The second opening theme arc is Tenohira by HERO while the second ending theme is Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ by Sata Andagi. 現る|Jul 21|2012|BG=FFFF00|}} Grand Magic Games arc After deciding to participate in the annual Grand Magic Games, the core Fairy Tail members go off to train until the start of the Games. After reuniting with familiar faces, the members of Fairy Tail are requested to seek out the ominous Magic Power emitting from the location of the Games all while trying to win the Grand Magic Games to reclaim their former title as Fiore's strongest Guild. The first opening theme of this arc is Break through by GOING UNDER GROUND while the first ending theme is Kimi ga Kureta Mono by Shizuka Kudo. The second opening theme is Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ by Chihiro Yonekura while the second ending theme is We're the stars by Aimi Terakawa. The third opening theme is MASAYUME CHASING by BoA and the third ending is Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to by BREATHE. The fourth opening theme is STRIKE BACK by BACK-ON and the fourth ending is Kokoro no Kagi by May J. |Oct 6|2012|}} |Nov 10|2012|}} |Dec 15|2012|}} |Jan 26|2013|}} |Mar 2|2013|}} |Mar 09|2013|}} ｖｓ．処刑人|May 10|2014|}} |July 5|2014|}} Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc One day, the Twelve Zodiac Gates refused to respond to their summoning. In addition to their sudden change in appearance and personality, they've also severed the bonds they had with their contracted Celestial Spirit Mages! These rebels, who have set off the Beacon of Rebellion, demand only one thing, "total freedom"!! In front of Natsu, Lucy, and many others, who rose up to recover the bonds, are the new twelve gates, and are ready to stand in their way! The first opening theme of this arc is Mysterious Magic by Do As Infinity while the first ending theme is Kimi no Mirai by ROOT FIVE. The second opening theme is BREAK OUT by V6 while the second ending theme is Don't let me down by Mariya Nishiuchi. Sun Village arc Arising victorious at the Grand Magic Games and regaining their former building, Fairy Tail is bombarded with numerous requests from various clients. Among the numerous request, one particularly calls for Natsu and Gray's help, with the client actually being one of the four highest ranked Wizard Saints, Warrod Sequen. Accepting his request, they head towards Sun Village with the rest of their team and are quickly confronted by new enemies and old foes. The opening theme of this arc is Yumeiro Graffiti by Tackey and Tsubasa while the ending theme is Never ever by TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE. |May 16|2015|}} Tartaros arc The Dark Guild known as Tartaros makes their move on the Magic World. Beginning with an attack on the Magic Council Headquarters, the Nine Demon Gates quickly begin the execution of their plans, starting with the elimination of the entire council and many others. In the aftermath, news of the event is quick to reach the ears of Fairy Tail. The war between Fairies and Demons begins! The first opening theme of this arc is Yumeiro Graffiti by Tackey and Tsubasa while the first ending theme is Never ever by TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE. The second opening theme is NEVER-END TALE by Tatsuyuki Kobayashi and Konomi Suzuki while the second ending theme is FOREVER HERE by Yoko Ishida. The third opening theme is Believe in Myself by Edge of Life while the third ending theme is Azayaka na Tabiji by Megumi Mori. 編 【序章】 九鬼門|May 23|2015|}} 編 【序章】 妖精対冥府|May 30|2015|}} 編 【序章】 白き遺産|Jun 6|2015|}} 編 【序章】 ナツ ｖｓ．ジャッカル|Jun 13|2015|}} 編 背徳と罪人|Jun 20|2015|}} 編 ジェラール ｖｓ． |Jun 27|2015|}} 編 祈りが届く場所|Jul 4|2015|}} 編 悪魔転生|Jul 11|2015|}} 編 生かすか殺すか|Jul 18|2015|}} 編 ウェンディ ｖｓ．エゼル|Jul 25|2015|}} 編 ずっと友達で|Aug 1|2015|}} 編 ヘルズ・コア|Aug 8|2015|}} 編 冥王|Aug 15|2015|}} 編 アレグリア|Aug 22|2015|}} 編 星々の一撃|Aug 29|2015|}} 編 星霊王 ｖｓ．冥王|Sep 5|2015|}} 編 エルザ ｖｓ．ミネルバ|Sep 12|2015|}} 編 少年の物語|Sep 19|2015|}} 編 グレイ ｖｓ. シルバー |Sep 26|2015|}} 編 銀色の想い|Oct 3|2015|}} 編 Ａｉｒ|Oct 10|2015|}} 編 鋼|Oct 17|2015|}} 編 最後の一騎討ち|Oct 24|2015|}} 編 絶望の翼|Oct 31|2015|}} 編 火竜の鉄拳|Nov 7|2015|}} 編 ００ ：００|Nov 14|2015|}} 編 水晶の中の少女| Nov 21|2015|}} 編 絶対の悪魔|Nov 28|2015|}} 編 メメント・モリ|Dec 5|2015|}} 編 イシュガルに舞う|Dec 12|2015|}} 編 炎の雫|Dec 19|2015|}} 編 【終章】 それが生きる力だ|Dec 26|2015|}} Zerø arc The untold story of the creation of the Mage Guild Fairy Tail. Follow Mavis Vermillion and her friends' journey into what started it all—from war to new adventures to heartbreak—revealing a dark past with an eye to a brighter future. The opening theme of this arc is Ashita o Narase by Kavka Shishido while the ending theme is Landscape by SOLIDEMO. Avatar arc As one year has passed since their war with Tartaros, the time has come for Natsu and Lucy to reunite Fairy Tail once more after their sudden disbandment. In shadows, however, lies a sinister organization with familiar faces that conspire to create a world for Zeref, impeding their progress. What new beginnings await them? The first opening theme of this arc is Ashita o Narase by Kavka Shishido while the first ending theme is Landscape by SOLIDEMO. The second opening theme is Power of the Dream by lol while the second ending theme is Endless Harmony by Beverly. |Oct 7|2018|}} |Oct 21|2018|}} Alvarez Empire arc With Fairy Tail's revival accomplished, Mest Gryder reveals the disturbing truth about Makarov Dreyar's disbanding of the guild one year ago. The military-driven Alvarez Empire from Alakitasia is poised to launch a full-scale war upon Ishgar to lay claim to Fairy Tail's secret artifact, Lumen Histoire. And to make matters worse, the inscrutable danger of the deadly dragon Acnologia looms over the world. The first opening theme is Power of the Dream by lol while the first ending theme is Endless Harmony by Beverly. The second opening theme is DOWN BY LAW by THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE while the second ending theme is Pierce by EMPiRE. The third opening is NO-LIMIT by Ōsaka ☆ Shunkashūtō while the third ending theme is Boku to Kimi no Lullaby by Miyuna. The fourth opening theme is MORE THAN LiKE by BiSH while the fourth ending theme is Exceed by Miyuu. |Jan 6|2019|}} は誰がために|Jan 27|2019|}} |Jun 23|2019|}} OVAs The OVA are released as a part of the limited edition of Fairy Tail Volumes. The opening theme of OVAs 1-3 is Eternal Fellows by Tetsuya Kakihara while the ending theme is Nichijō Sanka 〜This Place〜 by Aya Hirano. The opening theme for OVAs 4-6 is Blow Away by Tetsuya Kakihara and Yuichi Nakamura while the ending theme is Happy Tale by Aya Hirano, Sayaka Ohara and Satomi Satō. The opening theme of OVAs 7-9 is Give me five! while the ending theme is Go Moji no Koi no Yukue, both performed by Chihiro Yonekura. Movies The first movie's opening theme is 200 miles by . The ending theme is Zutto Kitto (lit. "Surely Forever") as an image song performed by as Lucy Heartfilia, composed by and written by . The second movie's ending theme is What You Are by Polka Dots, a two-member group composed of and . 　 　 |May 6|2017|BG=71FF71}} Cover Gallery Volumes Volumes (Monthly Fairy Tail Magazine) Fairy Tail (2014) OVAs Movies References Category:Episodes Category:Miscellaneous